duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Guy Pratt
'Guy Pratt '(born 3 January 1962 in London, England) is a well-known session bassist and also a songwritter, actor and comedian, who has performed with The Power Station during ''The Living In Fear Tour''. Biography Pratt is best known for his work as a session player. He has worked with Pink Floyd, Echo & the Bunnymen, Kirsty MacColl, The Smiths, Tears for Fears, Lemon Jelly, The Orb, All Saints, Icehouse, Madonna, Stephen Duffy, Robbie Robertson, Roxy Music, Michael Jackson, Gary Moore, Robert Palmer, Billy Pilgrim, A. R. Rahman,Womack & Womack, Coverdale Page and Toy Matinee. He is a member of The Transit Kings with Alex Paterson (of The Orb), Jimmy Cauty (of The KLF), and Dominic Beken. Cauty and Pratt also released "I Wanna 1-2-1 With You" as Solid Gold Chartbusters. Since 2006, Guy Pratt has been playing bass for Bryan Ferry and is currently accompanying him on his solo tour throughout Europe. Pratt hit the big stage when he was chosen as the bass player for Pink Floyd's post-Roger Waters Delicate Sound of Thunder and P*U*L*S*E world tours in 1987 and 1994. He co-performed the vocals in "Run Like Hell", "Another Brick in The Wall (Part 2)", "Us and Them" and "Comfortably Numb" with David Gilmour during the live shows and also performed on several tracks on The Division Bell album, though most of the bass parts were performed by Gilmour. Tony Levin performed most of the bass parts on Momentary Lapse of Reason, with Pratt replacing him on the accompanying tour due to his unavailability . Pratt has also composed music for TV. He produced, co-wrote and played bass, guitar and keys on the music for the 1998 Channel 4 drama series The Young Person's Guide to Becoming a Rock Star. With regular collaborator Dom Beken, he provided the theme music to Spaced. Pratt also appeared in Spaced, playing the character of Minty. He has also acted in Linda Green, and appeared in an episode of the remake of Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased), starring Reeves and Mortimer. His father Mike Pratt played the part of Jeff Randall in the original 1960s series. As a songwriter, he co-wrote the UK #1 hit "Ain't No Doubt", sung by Jimmy Nail. In August 2005, Pratt's one-man music/comedy show, My Bass & Other Animals, debuted at the Edinburgh Festival. A book, based on the show, was published in May 2007. In July 2007, Pratt guest-hosted a show on the digital radio station Planet Rock. In August 2007, Guy Pratt was interviewed by Liberation Frequency interview and, as part of the Edinburgh Fringe on Janey Godley's Chat Show. He recently was a guest contestant on Australian music game show Spicks and Specks. Discography *1984 – Sidewalk – Icehouse *1985 – Riptide – Robert Palmer *1985 – The Dream Academy – The Dream Academy *1986 – Measure for Measure – Icehouse *1987 – Luz Y Sombra – Flans *1987 – Remembrance Days – The Dream Academy *1987 – Bête Noire – Bryan Ferry *1988 – One More Story – Peter Cetera *1988 – Delicate Sound of Thunder – Pink Floyd *1989 – Kite – Kirsty MacColl *1989 – Like a Prayer – Madonna *1990 – Wild and Lonely – Associates *1990 – Blue Pearl – Blue Pearl *1990 – Dick Tracy: "I'm Breathless" (Music from & Inspired by the Film) – Madonna *1990 – Don't Explain – Robert Palmer *1990 – Toy Matinee – Toy Matinee *1991 – Pop Life – Bananarama *1991 – Ripe – Banderas *1991 – Long Road – Junior Reid *1991 – Electric Landlady – Kirsty MacColl *1991 – Storyville – Robbie Robertson *1991 – A Different Kind of Weather – The Dream Academy *1991 – The Orb's Adventures Beyond the Ultraworld – The Orb *1992 – Masterfile – Icehouse *1992 – Ridin' High – Robert Palmer *1992 – U.F.Orb – The Orb *1993 – Debravation – Debbie Harry *1993 – Donna De Lory – Donna De Lory *1993 – Last Action Hero Score – Michael Kamen *1993 – Call Me Nightlife – Nokko *1993 – Elemental – Tears for Fears *1994 – Billy Pilgrim – Billy Pilgrim *1994 – Mamouna – Bryan Ferry *1994 – Well... – Katey Sagal *1994 – The Division Bell – Pink Floyd *1994 – Take It Back single – Pink Floyd *1994 – Heitor – T.P. Heitor *1994 – The Next Hundred Years – Ted Hawkins *1994 – Meanwhile – Third Matinee *1994 – Fruit of Life – Wild Colonials *1995 – Euroflake in Silverlake – Gregory Gray *1995 – HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I – Michael Jackson *1995 – P•U•L•S•E – Pink Floyd *1995 – A Spanner in the Works – Rod Stewart *1996 – Raise the Pressure – Electronic *1997 – Dark Days in Paradise – Gary Moore *1997 – It's So Different Here – Gota *1997 – Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix – Michael Jackson *1997 – The Next Hundred Years Edition – Ted Hawkins *1997 – Restless Heart Reunion – David Coverdale & Whitesnake *1998 – Still Crazy *1998 – Dil Se – Dil Se *1998 – Messiah Meets Progenitor – Messiah *1998 – The Ted Hawkins Story: Suffer No More – Ted Hawkins *1999 – What Are You Going to Do with Your Life? – Echo & the Bunnymen *1999 – Michael Hutchence – Michael Hutchence *1999 – Reload – Tom Jones *2000 – Lemonjelly.ky – Lemon Jelly *2000 – Ronan – Ronan Keating *2000 – Somewhere in the Sun: Best of the Dream Academy – The Dream Academy *2001 – Born – Bond *2001 – Crystal Days: 1979-1999 –Echo & the Bunnymen *2001 – Jacob Young – Jacob Young *2001 – Bring Down the Moon – Naimee Coleman *2001 – White Lilies Island – Natalie Imbruglia *2001 – Echoes: The Best of Pink Floyd – Pink Floyd *2001 – Read My Lips – Sophie Ellis-Bextor *2001 – Mixed Up World Pt. 2 – Sophie Ellis-Bextor *2001 – They Called Him Tin Tin – Stephen Duffy *2001 – Mink Car – They Might Be Giants *2001 – Toy Matinee: Special Edition – Toy Matinee *2002 – Watching Angels Mend – Alex Lloyd *2002 – Born Bonus Tracks – bond *2002 – Shine – bond *2002 – Shine Track/Bonus VCD – bond *2002 – Lost Horizons – Lemon Jelly *2002 – Festival – Paola & Chiara *2002 – Best of Both Worlds: The Robert Palmer Anthology (1974-2001) – Robert Palmer *2002 – Mink Car – They Might Be Giants (on "I've Got A Fang") *2003 – Remixed Bonus Tracks – bond *2003 – Journey into Paradise – Dr. Alex Paterson *2003 – Measure for Measure/Primitive Man – Icehouse *2003 – The Outer Marker – Just Jack *2003 – Don't Explain Tracks – Robert Palmer *2003 – Shoot from the Hip – Sophie Ellis-Bextor *2003 – Reload Tracks – Tom Jones *2004 – Mistaken Identity – Delta Goodrem *2004 – Live at Montreux, 1990 – Gary Moore *2005 – Explosive: The Best of bond DualDisc – bond *2005 – Explosive: The Best of bond – bond *2005 – A Million in Prizes: The Anthology – Iggy Pop *2005 – Remembrance Days/A Different Kind of Weather – The Dream Academy *2006 – On an Island – David Gilmour *2006 – So Still – Mozez *2006 – Living in a Giant Candle – Transit Kings *2007 – Dylanesque – Bryan Ferry *2008 - Live in Gdańsk - David Gilmour Category:Musicians